


El Dude Bros But With Cuddling

by Its_Raineing_Words



Category: Peep Show
Genre: But only a bit, Cheating, Confessions, Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, not by Mark or Jez, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4494861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Raineing_Words/pseuds/Its_Raineing_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark gets cheated on and Jeremy thinks it's time Mark looked his way. Cuddling happens and it's all very sweet really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Dude Bros But With Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in the Peep Show fandom, there hasn't been anything published for years so I hope this can bring some new writing out of the woodwork.

Mark wasn't the sort of guy to burst into tears just because the girl he was seeing was fucking another man, even if he walked in on them going at it, even if he was positive they were going to become official soon. Even if what she said afterwards left him reeling. Like he said, he wasn't going to cry no matter how furious and betrayed he felt. 

He burst through the door to his apartment and went straight for kitchen, if toast can't fix this nothing can. A few minutes later he was sat on the sofa sadly chewing his toast, or as sadly as you can chew toast anyway and flicking through the TV channels. Mark knew Jez was in the flat somewhere, probably getting high or having a wank or something. That didn't matter though because Mark was feeling the worst he'd ever felt in his life and didn't want to be disturbed anyway....

He stuck his head out into the hall and looked for Jez and seeing nothing, he sighed melodramatically and went to sit back on the sofa. As Mark sat there he thought about what he ought to do, he should hit a wall or something like that but he found he couldn't. He couldn't summon the overwhelming rage he'd felt as little ago as when he was buttering his toast. Ah well, he thought to himself, if I can't get angry I'll just have to watch the telly. The thing he'd conveniently forgotten was there was nothing on, on a Saturday morning and ended up having to watch Bargin Hunt of all things. Bargin Hunt was a shit show but it made you feel better when ill, or in this case, nursing a wounded ego. 

Some time later he heard the door open and Jeremy's voice sound throughout the flat.  
"Hey Mark! I can see your coat, where are you?" The sound of clanging keys and shuffling came from the hall  
"In the living room..." Mark moaned, burrowing further into the duvet he had gotten halfway through Jeremy Kyle  
"Oh my God, Mark, what happened?" Jeremy looked at the room strewn with crumbs and mugs.  
"Nothing. On an unrelated note: love is a lie."  
"Oh fuck, this is to do with Anna, isn't it?"  
"No!...yes...she cheated on me."  
"Mark, not to be a downer on your pity party but you were never exclusive. I get that you're upset but you need to move the fuck on."  
"It's not the fact that she slept with someone else, it's that she had the nerve to tell me that didn't even like me and was just using me to get free drinks until she found a 'real cock' to have fun with." He said bitterly "Not that she ever so much as looked at my cock..." He muttered  
"Shit...Mark-I..." And with that Jez got a pensive look on his face, pensive turned to anger and anger turned to calculating. Mark had seen this look on his face before and it usually ended in him being humiliated in some way. "She doesn't know me, right? So I can go to her house and make her wish she hadn't said that shit. Maybe a black eye will teach her not to be such a cunt."  
"I'm falling in love with every sadistic word that comes out of your mouth..." Mark said, and he truly meant it, no one had ever shown this much affection toward him before even if it was violent, and few seconds later he realised he had said that out loud and turned bright red "Wait! Fuck! I meant that I'm grateful that you'd....oh, never mind I'm just going to go hide under my duvet now, sorry for fucking up our friendship, Jez." He pulled the duvet over his head and mentally reviewed his life choices.  
He felt the sofa dip and Jeremy's hand touch his leg gingerly "Mark...I don't know what all that was just then but, uh...if all that meant that you like me, you know like like me. Then I want you to know that I feel the same way too. If not then all that was just a joke ok?" Then all of a sudden the weight lifted and he heard him run out of the room  
"Jez!" He shouted, not moving from under his duvet "As long as you promise to never say 'like like' again then I think we've got something here. El Dude Bros...but with kissing...and stuff."  
"Awesome! We're totally boyfriends now!" Mark could hear the grin in his voice.  
"No we're not! Let's not get ahead of ourselves!" Mark said feeling flustered  
"Oh. Ok then. See ya later Mark, feel less shit soon, ok?"

With the promise of a new gay romance on the horizon Mark found the strength to get up off the sofa and make his way to his bedroom where he flopped unto his bed hoping to fall asleep but not quite managing it. A few minutes later he heard Jeremy knock at the door, he had no reason to as the door was open but Mark supposed he was feeling more polite than usual.  
"Hey, Mark. Are you feeling any better about the whole Anna thing? My offer to beat her up still stands by the way, I am not above hitting a girl." Jez leant against the door heavily  
"I know, and thank you Jez. Frankly, I don't want to see her again, and having to go with you to court for grievous bodily harm doesn't really help with that."  
"Fair, just to let you know I really want to hurt her. She shouldn't get to do that to you, not that she or anyone will get the chance to if I can help it." He grinned roguishly  
"The same goes for you too, Jez. If we're going to do this we need to really go for it."  
"We already live together, I don't think there's not much more going for it we can do."  
"Good point. It's just the romance and sex stuff we've got to get down."  
"Mark, we're in a relationship not sitting a test, just go with the flow and work stuff out when they show up. Stuff like sex and romance just happen while you're busy doing other stuff like listening to brilliant music."  
"I didn't know you knew so much about romance..." He said sarcastically  
"Hey! Just because I don't like to be in a relationship doesn't mean I don't know how." Jeremy pouted  
"Well considering you're settling for me I just assumed that you'd given up on finding a woman to love you." Mark huffed and looked out of his bedroom window and out at the pigeons and TV aerials  
"Seriously, Mark?! You really think that you're my last option? That I'm only going for you because I've given up on women? You've never been anywhere close to that, you've always meant the world to me from the moment I met you and honestly, I feel lucky to have you in any way you let me. That includes romance and sex stuff. You've just got to get that into you're head, honestly, for someone so smart you can be a real idiot sometimes."  
"Ok, Jez. Just-can we try some cuddling? I just feel like I need to cry right now and I think I'm right in thinking my boyfriend should comfort me." He struggled to get the words out but the look on Jeremy's face made it worth it.  
"Boyfriend?" Jeremy said hopefully, looking suddenly very young.  
"Yeah, boyfriend. As much as it pains me to say it, I think we've practically been boyfriends for a while, I just want cuddle privileges."  
"I thought you hated cuddling?"  
"Only because everyone I've ever been...involved with have made me feel very awkward and who wants any physical contact when you feel awkward?" Mark grabbed some of his bedsheets between his hands  
"Good point." And then Jez was on Mark's bed and wrapping his arms around him and pressing a quick kiss to his cheek "Lie down, cuddling you is difficult if you're sat up."  
"Ok..." And with that Jeremy pressed his mouth to Mark's and lost himself in the comforting feeling of kissing someone you really care about. Soon they were wrapped around each other, Mark's head in the crook of Jeremy's shoulder and Jeremy's right arm and leg slung over Mark haphazardly. The two men were soon sound asleep and snoring gently. Whatever was in store for them it would have to wait until after their nap.


End file.
